In conventional DBS antennas, the dish is mounted by means of bracketry secured or fixed to the dish itself and the converter and feed are either suspended from extension arms from said bracketry or carried by a tripod or analogous arrangement of legs attached to the rim of the dish. In all such arrangements, the dish directly or indirectly takes the reaction of the mechanical loading of the converter and feed through weight and windage. It is an object of this invention to provide a DBS antenna of improved and simplified construction which can enable reduction in on-site installation time.